1. Field of Endeavor
The embodiments may include games or sports using tangible projectiles. More particularly, an embodiment may include an apparatus having a projectile secured by a tether to a point of aim target device, where the target device may be associated with an indicator to provide the player with game feedback information.
2. Background Information
Traditional sports activities typically require a high level of physical involvement in less than safe environments. A result is that those with physical limitations are largely excluded. In addition, since each sport generally is directed towards people of a particular age group, no one sports activity appears to have a common element for people of all ages.
For those games using balls, physical interaction is fast paced, stressful, and, to many, threatening. One of the more challenging and stressful aspect may be simply chasing after the ball when a foul occurs. In addition, once the ball is struck, the movement of the ball and thus the experience is relatively predictable and feedback of play is nonexistent or, at best, incomplete. What is needed is an apparatus and method to overcome these and other shortcomings.